Home
by Nare Serce
Summary: A little future Squee story. Previously Going Home? **COMPLETE**
1. The Room

Whee! My first JTHM ficcy!! Yay. m/m-ness...sorta...I'm thinking that there won't be a chapter two...but I'm not so sure. Too much noise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Todd Casil opened his eyes slowly. Golden light from the barred window above him streaked across his face. Today was the day. The doctors would test him to see if he was sane enough to return to society and tomarrow he could be on his way home, not that home was much better.  
He had never really thought of his parents as bad people untill he had been in the asylum for a year and a half, only one week after he had been forced to throw his beloved bear away. The doctors had told him that Shmee was the epicenter for his skitzophrenic behavior and that in order to heal he had to leave the bear behind.   
The boy looked around the small white room. It was bare aside from his bed and a small desk. This room has been his home for the past five years now. Would he miss it as he had missed his home when he had first been admitted?  
In his time at the asylum he had almost forgotten how home had been, but now that he faced returning his memory became flawless. Rejection, most of all. His mother ignored him and barley knew that he existed. His fater had constantly wish that Todd had not even been born.  
Todd shook his head and sat up, swinging his legs around to hang off the edge of the small, narrow bed. Maybe it would be better to stay here rather than to return to the Hell that had sent him here. The best thing to do would be to start his life on his own, but he was still a year away from being able to do such things.  
There was a third option, he could fail the test intentionally and demand a re-trail the next year, by then he would be old enough. But, no. He could stand the thought of babbling patients, insane orderlies, the weekly tests and "treatments", or hiding pills under his tounge for another year.   
"There had to have been something worth staying home for..."   
Todd vividly remebered struggling fiercly when the hospital had come for him. What had he been fighting for? And in his memory he saw something, a shadow. He stood suddenly. The neighbor.  
"Nny..."   
He smiled. How could he forget? The man had been the only person who had ever cared about him. A sharp knock pulled him out of the clouds.   
"Mr. Casil...the board is ready for you now."  
"I'm ready." He smiled again and looked around the room, he wouldn't miss it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
What'd ya think? Ch. 2? 


	2. Simple Questions

Hmmm...I think I forgot-ed the disclaimer last chappy...hmmm...  
Disclaimer: It belongs to God (Jhonen Vasquez), I only "play" with them. He would kill me if he knew...I swear...   
Kay! ^_^ On with the story!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where is that bear of yours?"  
"Gone."  
"Do you still 'hear' him?"  
"No."  
"Seen any shadows not cast by object within the room?"  
"Nope."  
The doctor smiled as he picked up a sheet of paper from his desk.  
"Well Mr. Casil, you seem...fine, sign this form and you're off to the real world again."  
"Thank you sir."  
"It's my job son."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wheeeee!! How fun!! ^_^ Oy. I know it's uber short and all, but c'mon!! It's 1:02 am and I haven't even started my homework... ^_^' I promise Chapter 3 will be very loooooong!!!! ^_^ 


	3. A Little Walk

Disclaimer: It belongs to God (Jhonen Vasquez), I only "play" with them. He would kill me if he knew...I swear...   
A/N Ms. Tubbs is a real person. She is a real scary councelor that worked at my elementry school...she is scary...fear her... o_O  
Kay! ^_^ On with the story!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Todd Casil inhaled deeply the fresh air outside the asylum. It was nice to know that he was finally free. Free to go home. That was funny. He wasn't going back to that Hell, he'd just left this one.  
Maybe Johnny could help him out. He could stay with the neighbor man untill he was old enough to get a place of his own.  
'If he even remembers me...'   
The teen looked down at his body. He had changed alot since then. He was definatly taller, and thinner. His soft brown hair had grown out to sweep his cheekbones when he shook his head. His voice had changed too, it was lower than before...He had even lost his charactorizing 'Squee'. He would be very lucky if his old neighbor reconized him.  
He smiled and started walking. It was at least an hour's walk back to his old home, and being twelve he hadn't had a car or money when he was taken away. It wasn't that bad, he needed the excersize, right?  
It also gave him time to think, mostly about why he was even in the asylum to begin with.  
His parents were never really the best in the world. His father hated him and his mother ignored him. Basic childhood sob story. Untill the councelor at skool called them to a meeting...  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
"Hello! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Casil, Todd's parents! I'm Donna Tubbs, the skool councelor! Please, sit down!"  
She scared Todd, alot. Her hair was bright red and she smiled alot, too much, like a clown. Squee shuddered involuntarily.  
His parents grumbled and sat in two large chairs across from Mrs. Tubbs. Squee had been in the room with the overly-nice lady for an hour before his parents had arrived, with his beloved bear, of course.  
"Now, the reason I've called you both here is because I think that your little son here may be a bit, insane." She smiled, her huge teeth reflecting the florescent lights.  
"Son? What son?"  
Mr. Casil grinned.   
"As in, he needs to be put away insane?"  
The counselor nodded sadly.   
"I'm afraid so..."  
That was all his father had needed. He picked the child up, threw him in the car and drove home to call the asylum. Little Todd had never seen his father so happy.  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
Todd sighed. His feet were starting to hurt. He hadn't walked this long since skool...  
It would be worth it, he would finally see Nny again After so long...He smiled. Oh how he missed the man. He wondered if Johnny had ever thought about him, maybe not in the same way...  
He shook his head and smiled. He missed him so much. He had really been the only friend Squee had had. He couldn't count Pepito, the child had scared him, he was the Devil's son.  
Todd relized that his house was only a block away and began running. Finally, home! He stopped in front of his house. It was empty, it looked abandoned for some time. 777, however, looked the same, as a matter of fact, the living room light was on.  
'He mst be home!' Todd ran to the front door and rang the bell, waiting for his friend to answer.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Long enough? Next chapter: Nny has changed... 


	4. Seeing Nny

Disclaimer: It belongs to God (Jhonen Vasquez) only God, no one else. Not me, nope....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Squee waited. And waited. He knocked again.  
"Who's there?"  
The voice was definatly Johnny's, but is sounded old and tired.  
"It's me! Squee!"  
"Squee?"  
Todd heard rustling on the other side of the door. After a moment of silence the door opened and Johnny stood in the frame.  
He was as skinny as ever, only now he wore loose clothes that almost fell off of his body making him seem thinner than before. His navy hair was long and streaked with silver marks of age. His face was worn and split with deep lines. He looked so old.  
"Come in, come in!"   
Squee followed the man slowly, trying to figure out how the man could have aged so quickly. He stopped dead as he enetered the house.  
He had never been in his neighbor's house before, but he didn'y expect it to be like this. The floor was covered in deep blue carpet and the walls were clean and yellow. A couch sat in the middle of the room across from a small television set.  
"Nny?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'm going now."  
"Please, don't..." Squee's former neighbor looked up at him pitifully "I missed you!"  
"I missed you too Nny, but...you've changed."  
"No I haven't!!"  
"Yes, you have! Look around you! This is not who you used to be!"  
"Isn't this better though? Less depressing?"  
"No, no, no!! This isn't you! You aren't this!" Todd pointed to the walls. "You aren't this kind of person Nny!"  
"I am, or was, before...before I was a slave to that damn, whatever the Hell it was!"  
The younger boy shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Nny."  
Todd turned and walked to the door.  
"Please don't! Squee! Don't leave me!"  
Johnny ran after him, grabbing his wrist.  
"I can't, Johnny, you're different." He pulled his wrist free from the older man's grasp and walked out the door. "Good bye Johnny."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That's it! That's the end! Depressing, no? 


End file.
